FTRW Games Online
by JellalFernan-RP
Summary: Sebuah game yang aneh atau bisa dibilang pembuatnya memang rada-rada. Game ini mudah di download & GERATIS. Entah darimana si pembuat game mendapat untung. Tetapi yang mau kita bahas disini bukan orang-orang yang memainkan game ini, melainkan karakter-karakter yang bermain di game ini. / "I-ittai yo.. Dan, Luce Aku bukan Neko-chan.." / (Collab with HIMIKI-CHAN) / Mind to RnR!


Yosshi! Minna, ini adalah sebuah akun kolaborasi yang dibuat oleh 2 orang. Yaitu saya sendiri, **JellalFernan-RP**, dengan dibantu oleh senpai kita, **Himiki-chan**.

Bisa dibilang bahwa saya, **JellalFernan-RP **adalah author baru. Tidak baru juga sih, akun ini sudah lumayan lama dibuat. Namun baru sekarang memposting fic karena **Himiki-chan** sibuk akan ficnya dan pelajaran sekolah. Dan sekarang, seperti yang kalian ketahui, **Himiki-chan **sedang hiatus saking sibuknya. Ehh, ternyata malah baca-baca manga. Ehm, okey. Lebih baik saya tidak membahas itu karena sesudah saya posting, **Himiki-chan **pasti akan membaca fic ini.

Dan kalian tahu bagaimana susahnya merayu **Himiki-chan **yang sedang hiatus untuk membuat fic di akun kolaborasi ini? #melirik Himiki-chan# Baiklah, daripada terjadi keributan; Maka dari itu, saya, **JellalFernan-RP, **bersama senpai kita, **Himiki-chan**, mempersembahkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FTRW Games Online**

**.**

**COLLABORATION FIC**

**JellalFernan-RP & Himiki-chan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal Pov

FTRW Games Online. Yaps, itulah nama dari sebuah game yang sering dimainkan oleh anak-anak jaman sekarang, tahun 2014 ini. Sebuah game yang aneh, atau bisa dibilang pembuatnya memang rada-rada, atau tidak ada yang pernah memikirkan mengapa gamenya bisa seperti ini. Tapi, siapa peduli? Semua orang dari berbagai kalangan memainkan game ini. Mudah di download, GERATIS pula. Entah darimana si pembuat game mendapat untung. Dan mereka semua bahkan tidak tahu bahwa pembuatnya adalah seekor (?) anak kecil, namun sudah berumur 400 tahun. Tetapi yang mau kita bahas disini bukan orang-orang yang memainkan game ini, melainkan karakter-karakter yang bermain di game ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FTRW Games Online**_

_**(Fairy Tail Rare World)**_

_**Games Online**_

_**Character**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Still Normal Pov

"Wuussshh.. Wuussshh.. Wuussshh.."

"Moouuuu! Itu ngebangunin atau ngusir?!" Terdengar suara imut dari mulut seseorang yang sebenarnya bukan orang, dari dalam suatu kamar.

"Diam dan cepat bangun, Natsu!" Seru seseorang lainnya yang berambut merah scarlet, sambil memasuki kamar yang tadinya terdiri dari dua orang itu.

Ya, Natsu. Dialah pemilik suara imut yang baru saja bangun dari kasurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Rambut salmonnya yang berantakan, dan tubuhnya yang kecil, serta mukanya yang imut. Itulah Natsu. Seorang anak yang kira-kira usianya 7 tahun.

"Aye, Erza-Nee.." jawab Natsu menampakan _grins-_nya serta matanya yang menampakan _Puppy-Eyes-No-Jutsu _favoritnya.

Erza, anak berambut scarlet yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Natsu, otomatis melemahkan bentakannya begitu terkena hipnotis mata _puppy-eyes_ milik Natsu. "Ya, Natsu.. Cepatlah pergi ke _home. _Banyak yang menunggu untuk menggunakanmu di game mereka" kata Erza halus. Banget malah.

"Umh, itu benar, _flameshead_!" Kata seorang anak bertelanjang dada dan berambut _dark-blue_ yang tadi membangunkan Natsu dengan kata-kata '_wuussshh..'._

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _icehead_!" Balas Natsu pada anak betelanjang dada itu, Gray Fullbuster.

"Dan, Erza-nee.. Bukankah aku sudah ada di _home_-ku?" Kata Natsu sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Erza yang mendengar itu hanya menepuk jidat, "Maksudnya bukan _home _rumah, tapi _home_ arena game" balas Erza berusaha menahan rasa kasihannya pada anak imut bernama Natsu Dragneel itu.

Ya, bahkan sang Titania kecil a.k.a Erza Scarlet sangat lengah jika berhadapan dengan Natsu Dragneel. Semua orang memang tau sih, Erza menyukai segala hal yang imut-imut.

"Wahh, Neko-chan sudah bangun..?" Tanya seorang anak berambut pirang seusia Natsu sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Natsu gemas.

"I-ittai yo.. Dan, Luce~ Aku bukan Neko-chan.." jawab Natsu manja.

Mendengar hal itu, Lucy hanya tertawa kecil, "Haha.. Tapi banyak gamers yang memanggilmu begitu" kata Lucy saambil mengencangkan cubitannya pada pipi Natsu.

"Huwaa, sakit Luce!" Bantah Natsu.

"Pfft, _flameshead _memang lucu.." kata Gray sebelum akhirnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal akan sifat manja Natsu di usianya yang segini.

"_Icehead, _sekali lagi kau bilang begit-" belum selesai Natsu bicara, sudah dipotong oleh Lucy.

"Ya. Natsu memang lucu. Sungguh beruntung gamers yang akan dipilih Natsu nanti sebagai pemakai karakternya.." potong Lucy yang membuat otomatis Natsu cemberut.

Dalam game ini, terdapat jutaan karakter. Dan satu karakter hanya bisa diambil satu kali, ketika karakter tersebut telah menerima _request _untuk dimainkan oleh seorang gamer, maka gamers lain tidak bisa menggunakannya sampai game itu selesai.

"Ya sudah, cepat ke _home, _Natsu.." kata Erza.

"Tapi kan aku lelah! Banyak sekali _request _yang menginginkan untuk memakai karakterku setiap harinya! Huwee, Master Mavis..! Kenapa kau membuat game ini mudah di download dan ada di seluruh dunia sih?!" Keluh Natsu.

Mavis, anak kecil berambut pirang-tapi-gak-pirang-juga-sih yang telah berumur 400 tahun itu, sang pembuat games online itu kini berada disini. Berada di dunia games. Sebenarnya, ini adalah games online ajaib yang dibuat sebelum kematiannya. Dan ketika kematiannya berlangsung, rohnya langsung memasuki games ini sebagai salah satu karakter games. Sungguh ironik bukan?

Mendengar keluhan Natsu, Mavis tiba-tiba pundung dipojokan. "Huweee.. Jadi kau tidak suka jika aku membuat game ini menjadi sangat terkenal seperti sekarang? Hiks.." tangis Mavis mulai memenuhi ruangan.

"Uaaa! Natcuuu, atasi ini!" Seru seekor kucing berwarna biru terbang dengan panik diatas mereka.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, Happy?!" Tanya Natsu pada kucing bernama Happy itu.

"Karena kau yang membuatnya menangis!" Jawab semuanya minus Natsu dan Mavis, dengan serempak.

"A-aye~" jawabnya sambil mendatangi Mavis, lalu memberikan _puppy-eyes-no-jutsu _favoritnya, "Mouuu, master-"

"KYAA! Kau kawaii sekali!" Jerit Mavis fangirl (?) sambil mencubit pipi karakter game-nya sendiri itu. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop. Tapi beruntunglah, tangisan gaje Mavis berhenti.

"A-ano, Master Mavis! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke _home, _banyak yang menungguku" kata Natsu sebagai alasan agar Mavis mau melepaskan cubitannya.

"Ah, ya! Cepatlah _online_! Pasti para gamers sudah banyak yang me-_request-_mu.. Andai saja aku masih hidup pasti setiap saat aku pasti akan memainkan karaktermu" jelas Mavis panjang lebar sambil melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Natsu.

Dalam game ini, tidak hanya gamers yang _online,_ tapi karakternya juga.

"Ayeee.. Tapi aku mau makan dulu ya" kata Natsu sambil menampakan grinsnya.

Semuanya hanya memasang tampang sweatdrop. Mavis melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng cepat, "Seorang karakter game tidak perlu makan selama _health-nya_ masih penuh!" Bantah Mavis.

"Yah.. T-tapi, aku ingin mencicipi tabasco barunya-" lagi-lagi perkataan Natsu dipotong. Namun kali ini dengan _death-glare_ mematikan dari seorang Erza Scarlet.

"Tidak ada alasan! Cepat ke _home_!" Seru Erza dengan _death__-glare_ mematikannya yang khas. Sangat sangat khas.

"Baiklah.." jawab Natsu sambil berjalan pundung ke arah pintu.

Merasa diikuti, Natsu menoleh ke arah belakang, "Lalu kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" Tanya Natsu.

"KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU YANG DAPAT _REQUEST_?!" Jawab mereka semua teriak-teriak dengan kompak. Mungkin lelah kali ya, dari tadi nyuruh Natsu ke _home_ saja susahnya setengah mati.

"A-a.. aye sir..!"

* * *

Home

"H-HIEEEE?! _Request-_nya banyak sekali?!" Jerit Natsu lebay saat melihat kotak _request-_nya di _home._

"Tidak usah lebay begitu, _flameshead_! Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya bagimu kan?" Tanya Gray.

Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berpikir sejenak, lalu menunjukan _grins_-nyakepada Gray, "Yosh! _Team-_ku pasti akan menang melawanmu jika seandainya kau menjadi _enemies-_ku, _icehead!_" kata Natsu bersemangat.

"Oy! Cepat pilih requestnya, nak!" Seru sang kakek, Makarov Dreyer, dari _counter._

"UMH!" Jawab Natsu, 'Siapa yang akan ku pilih ya?' Batin Natsu sambil melihat kotak _request-_nya.

'Himiki-chan? Ah.. Tidak tertarik..' batinnya sambil terus membaca _pen-name _para _gamers, _'JellalFernan-RP? Huhh..? Tidak ah..' batinnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Natsu menemukan _pen-name gamers _yang sangat menarik untuknya. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat, ia menampakan _grins _terbaiknya serta _puppy-eyes _yang muncul begitu saja di wajah cerianya.

"Aku pilih..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**JellalFernan-RP : **Yosshi! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama a.k.a prolog dari fic FTRW ini!

**Himiki-chan : **Yaps, minna.. Jangan lupa review ya!

**JellalFernan-RP : **Baiklah. Kalau begitu, selamat ting-

**Himiki-chan : **CHOTTO MATTE! Belum selesai dayo!

**JellalFernan-RP : **Eh..?

**Himiki-chan : **Ada kompentensi untuk para readers!

**JellalFernan-RP : **Maksudnya?

**Himiki-chan : **Baca di bawah!

* * *

_**-Competition For Readers-**_

Untuk para readers "FTRW Games Online" :

Kalian dipersilahkan

Untuk menjadi salah satu gamers

Yang memainkan karakter FTRW

Untuk chapter 2 nanti

Pilihannya adalah Team Natsu

Para reviewers berhak memilih

Mau menjalani karakter siapa

Natsu/ Gray/ Lucy/ Erza/ Wendy

Atau Happy (Conveyors)

Kalian juga berhak menanyakan

Apa saja kepada mereka

Selama battle FTRW berlangsung

APA SAJA! Termasuk hal bodoh sekalipun!

Dan karena waktu yang pasti tidak cukup

Dan seperti yang dibilang tadi di cerita

Bahwa satu karakter FTRW hanya dapat memilih

Satu request per game

Maka..

Siapa cepat dia dapat!

Jadi buruan review untuk pilih karakternya

Ganbatte ne!

* * *

**JellalFernan-RP : **Soukka.. Jadi begitu kompetensinya..

**Himiki-chan : **Yaps! Begitulah, siapa cepat dia dapat!

**JellalFernan-RP : **Kalau begitu aku duluan! "Karakter : Natsu! Pertanyaan : Kenapa kamu harus makan tabasco untuk menambah _health_-mu? Padahal aku tidak suka tabasco loh. Tapi di sodokin tabasco mulu. Huwaah! Aku jadi benci tabasco sekarang. Apalagi waktu Grand Magic, pueeeedesssnya minta ampun tuh cabai-

**Himiki-chan : **_#sweatdrop#_ Hoy.. Hoy.. Ini mau kasih pertanyaan apa mau curhat?

**JellalFernan-RP : **Oh iya ya, hehe..!

**Himiki-chan : **Dasar Jellal super OOC! Lagian ini kompetensi untuk readers tau! Tenang saja, minna! Karakter Natsu belum diambil JellalFernan-RP ini kok! Masih bisa milih antara Natsu/ Gray/ Lucy/ Erza/ Wendy/ bahkan Happy!

**JellalFernan-RP : **Ha'i.. Ha'i.. Siapa cepat dia dapat! _#Copas-kata-kata-Himiki-chan#_ Hoho, jadi buruan memburu karakter Team Natsu ya! GANBATTE KUDASAI!


End file.
